jacksepticeyefandomcom-20200215-history
PewDiePie
Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg, known by his online pseudonym PewDiePie, is a YouTuber from Sweden who has the most subscribers on the site. He is close friends with Jacksepticeye, as he occasionally does gameplays with him. Felix currently lives in Brighton, England with his wife Marzia Bisognin from Italy, who was previously known as 'Marzia' and 'CutiePieMarzia' on YouTube before retiring. Personal life Felix was born in Gothernburg, Sweden where he attended Chalmers University to earn a degree, although later dropped out to pursue his YouTube career. In 2011, he met and began dating Marzia after a friend convinced her to watch his videos. They moved in to live together in Italy between 2012-2014 before moving to Brighton in 2015. The pair also travel to Japan once per year to stay for a month. Eight years after dating, the pair officially married on August 19, 2019. Channel Felix previously focused on creating let's plays of popular horror games from 2012-2015, his most popular series being Amnesia. During that time period, people criticized him for doing over the top reactions and also criticized some of his fans. Besides playing games, he donated money to charities such as Save the Children and Water Aid. Since 2016, Felix began changing his outlook on his channel, from dropping his well known intro, the iconic 'Brofist,' and veering away from video games and focusing on things that are talked about online and in the media. Some new series that came to fruition since 2017 are: LWIAY, a series centering around memes and fan made stuff on r/PewDiePieSubmissions; Pew News, where Felix dons different presenter personalities and talks about situations involving YouTubers and streamers; and YLYL, which is akin to 'Try not to laugh.' Controversy Felix has received backlash from the media for various reasons: in 2017, Felix made anti-Semitic jokes in a video before the release of his second season of Scare PewDiePie, which Jack starred in. The season was prepared to hit YouTube Red, before YouTube noticed the controversial video after Wall Street Journal reported it and cancelled the full season. Both Jack and Felix later expressed dismay in individual videos at the cancellation, saying they spent hours in L.A. where it was filmed and were awaiting fans' reactions. Felix has revealed in a video that the season is still available but cannot be viewed. T-Series Beginning in August 2018, there was a subscriber war between PewDiePie and Indian channel T-Series over which channel would remain the most subscribed. Fans of Felix put out 'Subscribe to PewDiePie' in a bid to get him more subscribers, with fellow YouTubers MrBeast, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye also participating. On October 5th, 2018, he released a diss track against T-Series named "B***h Lasagne". On December 3rd, 2018, Felix released a video thanking those for support and aired a livestream to raise money for the charity CRY. Due to this campaign, he gained 400,000 additional subscribers and has stated that he doesn't want to be number one and doesn't care if he is surpassed. On February 3rd, 2019, during the NFL Super Bowl, MrBeast and his friends showed t-shirts saying 'Sub 2 Pew Die Pie.' Felix played Fortnite, Roblox, Minecraft and PUBG Mobile on multiple livestreams to keep the campaign running. On February 13th, 2019, Jack aired his own livestream, boosting Felix's subscriber count to 54,000. On April 28, 2019, Felix announced the dismissal of the subscriber war, in light of a terrorist incident in New Zealand and a vandalized memorial. Relations to Jacksepticeye Jack and Felix got to know each other when PewDiePie had a shoutout competition, in which Jack won the competition, thus resulting in a massive boost in his subscriber count. He occasionally collaborates with Jack, as they do silly and comedic activities. While they do poke fun at each other, they are actually close friends in reality. Besides from playing games with one another, they also meet and hang out. Since Jack has moved to Brighton in 2017, they are able to visit each other and create videos, such as Felix making one of his "5 Weird Stuff Online" videos while at Jack's house. Pewdiepieandfriends.jpg|PewDiePie with Jack and Mark (2015) Markiplier, JSE and PDP.jpg|PewDiePie with Mark and Jack (2016) Series featuring Felix *Minecraft - The Orphanage *Garry's Mod *PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds *Arizona Sunshine *Minecraft Trivia *In 2013, Felix received the Guinness World Record for the 'Most subscribers on YouTube'. As of 2019, the website has been updated to include the 80 million mark. *In 2015, Felix published a book titled "This Book Loves You." *In the same year, he became the first YouTuber to earn a custom made award for achieving 50 million subscribers. The award represented his Brofist. *He worked with game developers Outerminds to create three games: PewDiePie: Legend of the Brofist, PewDiePie's Tuber Simulator and Animal Super Squad. **He also worked with the creator of Existor to make Pewdiebot. *He previously had two editors named Brad and Sive, jokingly referred to as Brad #1 and Brad #2. In August 2019, Brad retired himself from Felix's channel for reasons unknown. *Him and Marzia own two pugs named Edgar and Maya. Edgar was supposedly named after the poet, Edgar Allan Poe. **Felix previously owned a male cane toad named Slippy, who passed away in December 2017. **His other pets include a Yorkshire Terrier named Ynk (pronounced "Ink") and an albino hedgehog named Doggy. Category:Jack's Friends Category:Male Category:Characters Category:YouTubers